Return
by mr jensen
Summary: (TyKa, Shounen-ai) Kai returns Christmas Eve to a waiting lover. Yah it sucks XD


1Return

A/N: Hi!! Yay for fics ' I want to dedicate this too...anyone who likes TyKa XDD

Random: URG I HATE THE STUPID RED LINES UNDERNEATH THE MISSPELLED WORDS!!! stabs them ahem Anyway ;

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, TyKa, Sap, and yea.

Chapter One: This I Promise

–

"Its been two years Kai...Where are you?" Takao whispered against the cold glass of the open window, breath appearing in a small circle. He sighed and pressed his hand up against the cool window, and closed his eyes, thinking about Kai, and how he would return. He thought of this many times, especially around this time of year. Christmas. For some, brought joy and happiness, but for Takao, brought longing and sorrow. Oh how he wished Kai would come back on Christmas Eve, dressed up, with a present just for him, topped with a red bow. His rare smiled which he saved just for Takao upon his face, and his duel blue hair partially covering his face. He walks in the door, sets the gift upon the side table, and wraps his strong arms around Takao and takes a deep breath, inhaling his sent, before moving his lips to capture Takao's.

Of course...this was nothing but a wonderful dream in Takao's mind. Nothing but a dream.

Takao opened his eyes and once more looked out into the cold winters night, and once more half expected to see the faint shadow in the moonlight of his former team captain, only to be disappointed over and over.

He moved himself from the view of the outside world to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. He put another log in the fireplace before picking up a piece of paper, and began to read it out-loud, to the half-lit empty room.

_Kinomiya..._

_There is no...easy way to say this...but I think...it is time for me to leave._

_You see...I have to think. About you, about me, about us..about life. I just...need some time to think. Alone._

_So tomorrow, when you get up I'll be gone. Please don't try to follow me._

_You will see me again one day. A special day. I promise you._

_Please don't tell anyone. Let them figure out for themselves._

_I love you Takao...always._

_-Kai_

Takao placed the letter back on the desk and sank into his chair.

"Kai, Please...I've waited to long for you. I don't...I don't know how much longer I can wait. I miss you too much at nights. I long for your strong arms around me, for your touch, your kiss. Love, I miss you. Please return to me soon. Explain why you left me," he whispered to himself.

DOOONG DOOONG DOOONG!

Takao looked over at the clock on the fireplace mantel. 3:00am.

"See Kai...it's been exactly two years since you left. Two years. Everyone said I was crazy for waiting for you," Takao got up and walked to the window again, "But I waited. And I'll continue to wait. Forever. Even if I have to go out there and look for you myself. I don't care anymore. Your letter Kai, it doesn't matter. I need you so much right now," he closed his eyes and tears began to gently run down his face.

He didn't notice that the door behind him opened quietly. He continued to talk to the, what he though was, empty room.

"I...love you Kai, I want you to know that. I know you love me too. And I know that one day you'll come back. But Kai, I wish you were here right now. I would...give my life to hold you in my arms again...Kai..."

"Kinomiya..." a small deep voice whispered behind him. Takao's eyes slowly opened, as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening,

"K...Kai?"

"Yes..."

Takao spun around, tears still following down his face, eyes shining and looked at his lover from across the room.

There stood Kai. With a red gift and a blue bow. Standing across from him, his usual war paint on his face, wearing a suit. He looked tired, but a small smile danced across Kai's face. Takao couldn't believe what was happening. All of this happened to quickly.

"Kai...Kai...KAI!!!" He ran towards his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh...Sweet Jesus...its you, it's really you. I can't believe this, oh God, oh sweet mother of God," he said through deep sobs. Kai threw the small package onto the bed and held his Takao close, petting his hair and calming him down.

"Shhh...Takao...it's alright now. Everything is alright...I'm here, I'm back. I promise you I wont leave you again," He pushed Takao slightly to see his face, and wiped the stray tears on his cheek away with his thumb. "I'm sorry I was so long, love. I'm sorry I made you worry. But I heard what you said. And I do love you. With my soul. With my heart. With my everything. I don't know why I left. I was stupid back then. I was scared Takao. Scared that maybe someone could love me, and that I could love someone back. But lets not talk about this now. Not now," He brought his head down to rest on Takao's forehead.

"Kai..." Takao smiled, "Kiss me Kai," He closed his eyes and lifted his chin a little bit. Kai closed the gap between them, claiming Takao's lips with his own, in a gentle loving kiss.

Takao broke the kiss before taking Kai's hand and kissing his palm.

"I'm tired Takao...we should talk in the morning," Kai said, looking over at the bed.

_He does look very tired..._ Takao thought to himself. He smiled and kissed Kai quickly on the cheek.

"Of course Kai...we'll talk in the morning. Come on love, sleep awaits us,"

As they both climbed into the satin sheets, Kai made a silent promise to himself.

'_I promise you Takao, whatever you need, whatever you want...I'll try with my life to give it to you. You deserve the best little dragon. I want to be the one to give you it all. I love you forever,'_

**End**

**---**

**A/N: w00t! Yah I hate this...-.- I always seem to be able to write romance fics...is that bad? --;**

**Well anyway this is it. I dunno If I'll go on or not. I have a plot in mind, but What do you think?**

**R&R!!!!**


End file.
